


【Graves/Newt】夜间航班

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mile High Club, 高空俱乐部
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 纽特：你们这些美国人！混蛋混蛋都是混蛋！你们只是喜欢听我讲话！





	【Graves/Newt】夜间航班

**Author's Note:**

> 【Graves/Newt】夜间航班（plot, what plot）  
> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里/Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them  
> 【作者】阿绿/EllenGreen  
> 【注】现代无魔法AU。
> 
> NOTE：我拖了太久终于把这篇写完了（因为总是在坐飞机时码这篇

“请——”  
“可以为您做点什么？”  
纽特刚想开口叫那位空乘过来，那人抢先一步走到他身边轻声问道。服务真好，纽特想。现在接近凌晨，纽特大概是唯一还醒着的乘客，不过他就快睡着了——如果老天再让看这些无聊的论文和蹩脚的语法，他绝对会睡过去。但是他选这趟夜间航班就是为了不耽误他的两堂专业课而他需要在转天早上六点之前——伦敦时间——将三位研究生的开题报告看完。  
助理教授什么时候才能熬成教授啊……  
“请给我一杯咖啡。”纽特摘下眼镜，揉了揉脸说道。找不到眼镜盒的他只好将近视镜放进西装贴身内袋里，而他讲得飞快——像是担心自己会后悔一样，被刻意压低的尾音消失在波音747的经济舱内。他坐在靠近机尾的位置，左边是过道，而他右边的座位空着。当然了，夜间航班，尽管便宜，也没多少人选择在这个时候飞到大洋另一边。站在过道的空乘点点头，转身便要去加热咖啡。纽特提着盖在腿上的毯子站了起来，杀了他吧，才过了大概一半的航程他却觉得腿都要坐断了。神经生物学助理教授弯腰翻出封在前排座位下的一次性拖鞋，踢掉硬邦邦的矮靴，踩在地毯上活动了一下脚趾又重新坐下来套上拖鞋。英国人歪出半个身子看着走到飞机中部的空乘，黑色的马甲让那人隐没在昏暗的机舱中，看上去像是浅蓝色的衬衫袖子带着点弧度从他的肩膀延伸到手腕，看上去冷冰冰的，光线太暗了。纽特咕哝着，他什么都看不清……噢，又来了。纽特甩甩发沉的脑袋，向后拢了拢掉在前额的卷发，他看起来怎么样？他是说，噢，停下来。纽特搓了搓有点冰凉的手接着把它们塞进早就被他的体温捂热的毯子里。他弓着背，有点颓废地在座椅里缩成一团，鼻尖埋在还泛着潮味的织物里。啊，这就是个错误。不，他都讲了那句“请给我一杯咖啡”。不，他一想到他接下来的小心思就红了脸。太糟糕了，他确实刚跟男友分手，迫切需要某种“调剂”，迫切，但是——  
而他来不及再做点什么别的心理准备，就听见那位空乘端着咖啡壶走了回来。怎么这么快。纽特把刚被他扔在旁边空位的论文草草塞进脚边的公文包里。“很抱歉，加热到一半就出了点故障。不是太热，可以吗？”对方端着半满的纸杯，微微弯腰说道。于是这时纽特才终于看清了他的脸。而他还没怎么开始欣赏那人好看的眉骨和鼻梁时，飞机忽然颠簸了一下，剧烈的晃动让总会晕车的纽特一下子闭紧了眼睛，于是他没看到——不过他感觉到了——那个装着咖啡的纸杯从空乘手中滑落，不偏不倚地扣在了他的毯子上，准确地说，是两腿之间的位置。温热的液体瞬间透过棕色格纹毯，浇湿了他的裤子。空乘很快地道歉，跑去找毛巾。  
“没关系。抱歉，我、我——”眩晕感还未消失，纽特连句完整的话都讲不出，他整个人像是被钉在椅子上一动不动，更不要说拿开那块有着不断扩大的咖啡渍的毯子。还好咖啡不是滚烫的。纽特有点感谢那什么加热设备中途出了问题。  
“这真的是太抱歉了，先生。”空乘拿着毛巾和干净的毯子一路小跑回来，再次道歉。纽特揉着鼻梁回应道：“没，没关系。你、你就像我前男友，笨手笨脚的。该死（Bugger），我不是说——”机舱广播响起打断了他，无非是告诉乘客扣好水杯卫生间不得使用飞机进入颠簸航段，诸如此类。然而提示来得太晚，纽特的裤子已然泡了咖啡。空乘两三下挽起袖子，单膝跪在地上，很快抽走纽特腿上的毯子，紧接着按上毛巾，试图挽回他的——  
“不称职”。纽特本来放在鼻梁上的手忽然捂住嘴，另一只则抓紧了扶手，他在心里给不称职加了引号。他是故意把咖啡撒在那上面的吗？ 难道航空公司是会培训他们用这样的手法擦干乘客的裤子吗？“你、等等——停。停下。”纽特磕磕绊绊地说着，按住那人的手指，试图让它们不要乱动。空乘先生——纽特看到了他马甲前襟上的名牌：P. 格雷福斯，好吧，格雷福斯先生一脸疑惑地抬起头：“抱歉？我以为？你盯着我很久了不是吗？”  
纽特尴尬地躲闪着对方的目光：“我、我不是那个意思……”真要命，这话说出来他自己都不信。对，他从上飞机开始就看到了他！纽特不想承认他确实在思考那标配的黑色马甲下包裹着怎样的身材，而随着后腰延伸下来的弧线总是让英国人不得不交叠一下双腿——好在他旁边没人，纽特又盖着毯子，也就免去了不少尴尬。而当他稍微弯腰向坐在靠窗的乘客送去饮料或简餐时，那件不长的西装马甲会稍微上滑一点，露出下面熨烫平整的白衬衣。哦还有他被黑色西装裤包裹的双腿。该死的。  
该死的，他为什么说自己没那个意思。  
纽特知道第二天早上的他一定想打死现在的自己。一，他可能看不完开题报告；二，他可能在开会时睡着；三，他不想顶着一脸明显“睡眠不足”的样子被前男友嘲笑。纽特从上一段感情得到的唯一教训是，无论如何也不能找同行谈恋爱。  
“先生？”那人见纽特一直没讲话，他抽开手，把本来平放在自己大腿上的新毯子递给纽特。他看上去一脸歉意：“我真的、真的太抱歉了。如果这给你带来任何的困扰——”“没、没有困扰。”纽特打断了他，随意扯谎道：“我、我在想我明天下飞机之后的安排……看看是不是可以……稍微——”他停顿了一下，“——放纵一下……”  
我靠杀了我吧。我竟然讲了这样的话。纽特想。  
格雷夫斯重新跪回地毯上，熟练地拆开毯子的包装袋，把那一团柔软的布料塞到纽特手里，接着拨开他的服务对象裤腰上的扣子，拉开拉链，刚还隔着毛巾按揉英国人阴茎的手指此时伸了进去，他说：“尽管大部分乘客都睡了，但我想你也不愿意让别人看到我们——”  
什——他旁边确实没坐着人，纽特倒抽一口冷气。这一排又不全是空的！“在、在这里？”“所以你需要毯子。”格雷夫斯一本正经地回答，他盯着英国人有点吃惊的脸，却没有停下手里的动作。“另外，我想你应该还记得，卫生间锁门了。”他又说道，“不过如果你想——”格雷夫斯适时地闭了嘴，因为坐在过道另一侧的女士抬起胳膊调整了一下颈枕，不过她看起来不像要起身的样子，而且她还戴着眼罩。纽特松了口气，抖开折好的毯子，盖住自己的腿——还有对方的手。纽特看向舷窗，有点僵硬地倚在座椅靠背上，没了视觉上的刺激，反而因为想象而显得格外羞耻。纽特想象那人刚还环着纸杯的手指此刻微微收紧，上面沾满了透明的前液，顺着指缝流下，挂在他本就潮乎乎的那条裤子上。每一根血管鼓胀，隔着薄薄的一层皮肤贴上对方火热的手心。格雷夫斯站了起来，小心翼翼地在毯子底下移动自己的小臂，绕到纽特身侧。他微微弯腰，另一只空闲的手搭在纽特的座椅上方，看上去就像是在认真聆听乘客的疑问——他确实在听，不过内容却是纽特因为咬住手背而压抑到不行的低喘声。他加快了手上的动作，甚至伸出舌头舔湿纽特的耳廓和耳垂上稍微凹进去的软肉，然后浅浅地戳着。温热的唾液滑了下来消失在领口，英国人此时的性幻想于是就变成了其他什么东西从另外的地方流出。  
“你打过耳洞。”因为距离太近，格雷夫斯听上去就像是扣在纽特耳边的一只黑白相间的海螺，一个接一个发音清晰的单词连同比体温略高的湿气一并送入他的耳朵。“他、他喜欢看我戴素银耳扣，但——啊、但是！”纽特没有讲完就感觉自己快到了，然而格雷夫斯显然不想就这么结束，他忽然圈住底端，逼得纽特眼角泛着点闪光，这让英国人一下子抬手忽然抓紧格雷夫斯的领带，坐直了身子。老天啊，他总要抓住点什么。  
多简单的问题。格雷夫斯没管他已经皱皱巴巴的领带。这可怜的家伙，分手了，所以丢掉因为前任而做出的任何改变。小小的伤口没有几天就会愈合，从此那里就再也无法穿入银色细小的耳针，但是耳洞留下的疤痕无法轻易消退，当照着镜子的时候，就总能想起曾经发生的一切。他前男友品味不错，知道他适合什么，也许过于知道了。这引起了格雷夫斯莫名的妒忌，尽管他们才刚认识。或许纽特有这样的魅力，看起来平平无奇，走在大街上是绝对会被淹没在人海之中的普通面孔，但若是你稍微靠近他，便会移不开视线。格雷夫斯重新开始缓慢地撸动着，本来扶住座椅的右手臂滑到纽特后脑，借着机舱里幽暗的蓝光，格雷夫斯准确地找到纽特微张的嘴唇。带点惩罚意味的揉搓之后——妒忌心作祟，却因为光线问题看不出充血之后的颜色变化，于是那些手指接着向下，蹭过衬衫领口，拨开纽特深灰色的薄料精仿西装并隔着衬衫按上他的乳尖。  
哇哦。他忍不住轻叹出声。  
衬衫之下的地方早就因为空乘的手活而兴奋了起来，随着纽特下意识地想跟上格雷夫斯的动作而越发地明显，这不意外。然而顶起白色衬衣的不光是乳尖，他可摸得出那是个小而坚硬的圆环。“别……别、别碰。”纽特的声音听起来有些颤抖，不过这种时候这样的语气显然没什么说服力，格雷夫斯觉得自己只是轻轻抚过英国人的衬衫，但对挤在座椅里的纽特来说却似乎是极大的刺激。他来不及堵住嘴巴了，短促地呻吟了一声，就像噎住一样，然后射在格雷夫斯手里。  
“你是否需要清理一下，亲爱的乘客？”格雷夫斯似乎并不在意纽特弄脏他的手，他用刚才那条泼了咖啡的毯子随意擦了擦接着说，“比如——”他停顿了一下，似乎在等着什么。  
各位乘客，卫生间恢复使用，感谢您的配合，祝您旅途愉快。  
“纽特，叫我纽特。”英国人吞咽了一下，他当然听到了机舱广播，于是他说：“我觉得……你也需要‘清理’一下。”他的目光下移，停在了格雷夫斯的手上。  
他得洗个手，当然。  
不过他们挤进狭小的卫生间里做的第一件事不是洗手——这是最后一件。空乘跟在纽特身后，很快反手拍上门板接着落锁。纽特一边脱掉西装一边转过身吻他，对方继续向前走了一步逼得纽特坐在了洗手台上，英国人的后脑贴住冰凉的镜子，承受着那人略带疯狂的侵袭。“格雷夫斯。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”亲吻的间隙，纽特得到了对方的名字——听上去跟假的似的。  
“所以……你们已经结束了？”帕西瓦尔一只手撑住镜子，把英国人禁锢在自己怀里。纽特不知道该看向哪里，狭小的空间似乎连氧气都变少了，他一时间没反应过来对方问的是什么。“你知道，我可不想做那个搅局的第三者。”他贴近了纽特的耳朵，热气喷在玻璃上，顿时泛起一小层白色的水雾。纽特不由得颤抖了一下，却还是嘴硬地回答：“你最多算一夜情。”“好吧——”他拉长了声音，“比我想得好点，我以为我就只是……”帕西瓦尔慢条斯理地拨开纽特的衬衣扣子，一字一顿地说道：“机、舱、特、殊、服、务。”而纽特觉得自己大概是缺氧了才会这样头脑发昏，他向前倾着身子，手指攀上对方脸颊，嘴唇贴着帕西瓦尔的额头说道：“你经常提供这种服务吗，格雷夫斯先生？”  
“说到这个……”他微微偏头舔着纽特裸露的脖子，“我真喜欢听你讲话，你知道，口音。”纽特皱着眉毛没有回应，似乎是想起了什么不好的回忆，他一边仰起头方便对方的行动，一边伸手向下摸索着对方制服马甲下摆盖住的裤腰，接着抽掉了他的皮带。英国人向下滑了一点，手腕挤进两人之间，轻车熟路地松开扣子与拉链，但他刚要有所行动，帕西瓦尔按住他的手接着退后一点，“我得说……”他打量着纽特衣领大开的上半身，“我真妒忌你前男友。”素银的圆环，穿过纽特因兴奋而充血挺立的乳尖，如今终于是暴露在他的眼前，虽然帕西瓦尔想象了一下那衬衫底下究竟会是什么样子，不过事实证明，过于简单的反而看上去格外色情。他忍不住舔上去，含住那纯银的圆环，轻微地拉扯着。纽特的手指痉挛着掐住对方后脑的头发，把帕西瓦尔压向自己，他压抑地呻吟着，因为他并不知道这种卫生间的隔音怎么样，老天啊这是他第一次在这里做。  
帕西瓦尔褪下纽特因为咖啡而变得湿冷的裤子，按上自己微热的掌心，恰到好处地安抚着对方的阴茎。快感把英国人的脑子搅成一团，纽特不由得弓起后背，想把自己更多地送入对方手中，但是帕西瓦尔湿滑的手指在这时离开他，向后面探去，轻轻地按压着后穴附近软的皮肤。  
“让我想想……我大概记得每个乘客的目的地，你还有三个小时才会降落……对吧？”帕西瓦尔舔着纽特裸露的颈窝，手底下不紧不慢地开拓着，“那……这三个小时，你能含住多少？”“这得看……”纽特搭着对方肩膀气息不稳地回答，“你能、能放进去多少。”  
帕西瓦尔轻笑一声，英国人时不时颤抖一下的身子告诉他刚刚找对了地方。他缓缓抽出手指，带着点机舱广播的腔调说道：“相信我，亲爱的乘客，你不会失望的。”  
纽特刚要抱怨他仿佛角色扮演的语气，但另一种满足感填满了他，让他忍不住叹息出声。直到帕西瓦尔提醒他其实机舱的轰鸣声足以掩盖他“可爱的反应”时——换言之他可以稍微“安心”地叫出声——纽特红着脸咬住下唇企图阻止更多不堪入耳的声音从自己的喉咙溢出。

_——时间退回一小时前_ 。  
感觉是个无聊的男人。帕西瓦尔想，他经过时那人找他要了一条毯子。英国人。鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，显得有些学生气。他正看着一叠A4打印纸，密密麻麻的英文，拿着铅笔圈圈点点，时不时咬住笔头。薄薄的嘴唇形状真是漂亮，不知道用手指按揉的时候会呈现怎样的颜色。如果可以……他想，今晚天气不是太好，总会有颠簸航段出现，也许他可以在那时走过去问问他需不需要一杯咖啡。

END


End file.
